


The ride

by elenatria, Gia467



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, F/M, First Love, First Time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-06-26 02:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15653463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenatria/pseuds/elenatria, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gia467/pseuds/Gia467
Summary: Johnny thought they'd be forever in love. So did Ali.But forever is an awfully long time.





	1. The strawberry shortcake

**Author's Note:**

> Collaboration between me and Gia467. She's Ali, I'm Johnny.
> 
> This fic is partly based on "The ride" by The Matches from the Karate Kid OST, the song that played when Johnny and the Cobras appeared for the first time.
> 
> [Find me on tumblr](http://elenatria.tumblr.com/)   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Memory cool  
> Back in the days of high school  
> We were a real pair  
> Barely of age  
> I was the star on your stage  
> So devil may care.

                                                                     

 

 

I knew she was the one.

I just knew it.

She had that big smile. A good student, maybe the best in her class. Didn’t take shit from no one, not even boys.

 I still remember the first thing she said, you know? “We’re here to see the movie, you jerks, what are you, babies?”

I don’t know what it was that got me first, was it her ridiculously big fluffy hair? I always liked girls with long straight hair, preferably brown; she was nothing like that. Maybe it was her face, I don’t know, that big radiant smile. Okay she didn’t smile all that much when she first saw us, she sounded like a hyena when she was cackling with her friends and looked like a weasel when she narrowed her eyes to see me sitting next to Dutch as he was sinking in his chair giggling like an idiot. Next thing you know he was covered in pop corn and cursing because he got butter all over his new denim. Tommy called her a bitch and that got her even angrier but I wasn’t listening anymore, my eyes were fixed on her tits.

Of course it wasn’t just the tits, c’mon, girls are more than that, right? I don’t know, her face was like… how can I put it. She reminded me of a strawberry. Full of flavour. Rosy cheeks, redder than mine, especially whenever she got mad at me during those two years when we were together. But I’m sure it was her smile that got me at first.

I was determined to kiss that smile, I had to.

 

I had a couple of girls before her. I was a late bloomer, didn’t date anyone before I turned thirteen; before I joined Cobra Kai. Never went too far with them, didn’t know what to do or if I was allowed to do anything. I built some confidence in the meantime; life was not much different than karate, you just had to know when to strike. And you always had to strike hard, be ready for anything.

I _was_ ready for anything when I met Ali. We were fifteen, it was a good time to try new things. I was waiting for her outside the school when classes were over, I would follow her around a little on my bike, not like a stalker though, I don’t do that shit. When I’m eyeing a girl she knows it. She seemed at least a little impressed by my ride although at first she wouldn’t admit it, she would just throw side glances at me and try not to smile.

“What do you say, wanna ride? C’mon.”

She said no the first couple of times. She was one tough chick, hard to break her defense but it’s more fun when it’s not easy, I tell you. It’s like winning a prize.

The third time she rode with me. I took her to the hills, she said she wanted to see the city from above. Bad choice, the wind was freezing, but I’d take her anywhere she wanted to. We were shivering and I wanted to hug her to make her warm but I knew it was too soon so I kept my hands to myself. We watched the sun go down and when she finally spoke I wasn’t listening, I was too distracted by those curls wildly whipping her round cheeks. I wanted to kiss those cheeks so bad, so so bad. Kiss them, bite them, I don’t know, I was confused, she looked like an apple. When I told her that, she elbowed me and cracked up. Man, I had never been hit by a girl before but her elbow to my stomach felt hotter than all the kisses I ever got put together.

Then I took her to her house and I said goodnight, that’s it. I almost tripped as I walked backwards, one hand in my pocket, the other trying to not shake as I waved goodbye. Well I did trip, I almost fell, and she laughed. That must have been the first time I realized how much I loved seeing her laugh, yeap. So bright. Like a million stars pouring out of her big mouth.

The thought of that mouth didn’t let me sleep that night. I was staring at the ceiling and imagining a million stars shining all over it.

The next day I bought thirty glow in the dark stars to stick them on my ceiling and a strawberry shortcake for her. I wanted to joke about how she looked like a strawberry shortcake, fresh and yummy and all that.

I followed her around in the corridors without her seeing me, I wanted to surprise her with the shortcake behind my back but then I heard her telling her friend that she had just decided to go on a diet because she had gained weight (where? On her tits? Man, I’d _love_ to see that) and she’d be kicked out of the cheerleaders. I must have whispered “Nooooo!” because Ali turned that very moment, so I had just enough time to stuff the shortcake in my mouth.

I had whipped cream all over my face and she burst into laughter. God, I loved making her laugh.

“What’s wrong with you?” she asked.

“Nothing, what’s wrong with _you?”_

“Me? I’m not the one with cream all over my face.”

“I could share if you like.”

That was my first attempt at a hint. Pathetic, right? My heart was beating so fast. Did I sound as stupid as I thought I did? All I knew was I had to keep breathing or I’d faint.

I don’t know if she got it. She just dragged her finger across my chin, wiping some cream and tasting it.

“You taste good!” she said biting her finger. “But I can’t lick your whole face, sorry, I’m on a diet.”

I wanted to say “there are other things to lick and they have zero calories” but it was rude and horrible and that was something only Tommy would say, and anyways she had just turned her back and walked away sniggering with her friends. I was red like a beet, I wanted to find a hole to bury myself in so so bad but I decided to keep my dignity and walk on as if nothing had happened. Besides, when I got back home, I wasn’t thinking of the humiliation I had endured or the empty calories I had eaten just for her.

All I could think of was her finger touching my face.


	2. First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You were once everything I'd hoped for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soundtrack - Snake! Snake! Snakes! - Wild Nights, found here [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pukyBMecM8c]

 

Nobody has ever made me feel the way you have.

Good and bad, no one has ever managed to rile me up like you do.

And I doubt anyone ever will.

From the moment we met, you _and_ your troublesome and annoying friends, you've managed to both charm and annoy me to no end. I'd been with my fair share of both boys and men, none of which I disclosed to you in the time we shared together, but yet I am at a loss to recall any that have had quite the same effect on me. I guess you'll always be memorable.

You were always eager. You didn't like to admit it, but I could see it. Your eyes are too blue to hide your excitement, and that was easily the sweetest part of you. Those beautiful, amazing eyes. I still think of them sometimes when I can't sleep. I still think of _you_ sometimes.

You were a sweet boy, an innocent boy. I wanted to see more of you because you seemed genuine, like you wanted to know everything you could possibly know about me, you liked me a whole lot and not just what you’d heard about me or what you’d expected I’d be like in your own head. You liked me for me and it was a refreshing change from the immature high school jocks and over-enthusiastic older men I'd been involved with up until I met you. I knew you were different the moment you didn't try to kiss me after our first time alone together, you didn't even try to put your hands on me at all. And I liked it. You looked at me like my eyes held the all answers to the world’s questions, like I had made the stars in the sky just for you. I loved it, everything you said and everything you did. You were always a little shy around me, even going so far as asking to kiss me on our first date. And for me, the first kiss wasn't even the one that was most memorable.

It was one of many nights together, after you'd taken me for a ride on that bike of yours. We were up on the hill by the beach, the waves were crashing against the shore and there were a million stars over our heads.  You were looking at me and I could tell you wanted to because of how you stared at my mouth.

You were in the middle of telling me how wonderful the stars looked that night when I cut you off. Your mouth was so soft and it took you a second to respond. When I pulled away, I saw that same excitement in your eyes that I learned to love so much. You looked so happy and I didn't deny you more kisses when you asked, you were so eager for everything. I remember you putting your inexperienced tongue in my mouth, and I that was the night I taught you how to properly French kiss. I let you kiss me on your bike for what must've been an hour, and I remember how your lips looked so pink and swollen afterwards. I even thought about you after I went to bed that night. It seemed I couldn't stop.

 

I remember touching you for the first time. Despite the way you held yourself at school and around your friends, you had no idea of what to do; you were so nervous and so gentle that I was almost afraid to go any further with you. All the little noises you made, all the ways you moved, it was like my senses were on fire and the way you whimpered and gasped my name whenever I touched you made me feel dangerous.

The sex was easily one of the better parts of you. Fucking you was ethereal, it was intoxicating.

"It's okay, Johnny."

You looked at me then, with those wonderful eyes and I could see the anxiety giving way to desire.

"Ali..."

"Close your eyes, let me take care of you."

I was high on the control you let me have so willingly. You looked down at me from my place at your hips, you were nervous and so was I, but all I wanted to do was hear you make more of those wonderful sounds.

You managed to wake my parents up that night. But I loved it all anyway despite your embarrassment, because your vulnerability made it all the better.

You avoided breakfast the next morning and opted to instead make a discreet getaway out my bedroom window. I couldn't help but smile as I heard you drive away on your bike, sound fading and the sun coming up as I lay in bed. When I headed down to the kitchen that morning after, I had to try and explain your sudden absence to my mother. Honestly though, I think she knew anyway.

At school the next Monday you were waiting for me by my locker, ready to walk me to class. You walked around school with me on your arm and that huge smile on your face, and while your friends made their snide remarks, mine looked on in admiration and gushed to me in between classes about how cute you were, how lucky I was.

And I was lucky. You were great and I was convinced we'd last forever. I wanted you to be mine much longer than two years. But forever is much longer than most people realize.

 

I never intended to break your heart, and I know I let you down.

 

But you let me down too.


	3. The ferris wheel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ali's good at soccer.  
> She's good at other things too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on ["The Ride"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dGFZLI8yPJI/)  
> Those were the nights  
> Cruising around the street lights  
> You under my eye  
> We were a team  
> Racing into a night dream  
> Radio played on  
> It used to play “Hey hey wanna ride…”
> 
> You were the one  
> It was me and you,  
> hardly just begun  
> And the world was new  
> You taught me were to touch  
> I never got to know  
> You had a heart full of love to give  
> With the windows up  
> That were dreams together  
> She was running right  
> I could ride all night

     

 

That girl got moves, I tell you.

Ok she was a cheerleader.

Of course.

Everybody knew that.

And I surely loved seeing her in purple shorts whenever she trained (I swear that’s her colour and I _love_ it) and that tiny blue skirt when we had a match with other schools and she was totally showing off balancing like a goddamn ballerina on the cheerleaders’ shoulders. I’m a guy, _of course_ I loved seeing her skirt fluttering around her rosy thighs, exposing her hips whenever she got pulled up in the air or landed on the ground with an expert jump, like a cat. That girl was an acrobat and, man, I had been dreaming for so long of her thighs wrapped around my hips squeezing the life out of me, so so long; her thighs and her hand holding me down by the waist and her soft lips around me and-

Holy _shit._

Yeah, I loved the skirts and the cheerleading and the acrobatics but what _really_ made my heart miss a beat was her juggling that ball whenever us guys were training; she would steal it from us and she never missed one bounce, how the _fuck_ did she do that? I mean c’mon, girls don’t do that, they can’t play soccer like us, they suck.

Ali didn’t suck, she was…  I don’t know, she was awesome.

“Hey grab,” she yelled and threw the ball at me. I lost my breath but it wasn’t just the ball punching the air out of my lungs. That happened a couple of days after I gulped down that shortcake full of empty calories for her, we hadn’t talked since.

Ali bent down to catch the ball as it rolled towards her with her back turned on the guys and Dutch and Jimmy sniggered staring at her ass, while all I saw was the top of her head, golden locks hovering over the ground.

“What, no strawberry shortcakes for you today?” she exhaled loudly getting up with the ball in her hands.

“Yeah, keep laughing, that shortcake was for you, you know.”

She stopped in her tracks furrowing her brow in amazement.

 _Or was it just the sun blinding her?_ _Blinding us both._

“What? Really…?”

“Of course it was.” I don’t know if it was what I said or the look on my face that rendered her speechless for a moment. I’m sure she could see it in my eyes, I wouldn’t just bring her one shortcake. I’d bring her the whole pastry shop if she wanted.

Still, I couldn’t believe I had just said that. Dutch would punch me in the dick if he heard me confess to a girl I had brought her a gift and chickened out.

“Then why did you eat it?”

“Didn’t you say you were on a diet? For the cheerleaders?”

“What, you’re eavesdropping now?” she remarked half-annoyed, half-pleased. “Are you a stalker or something?”

“I could be your stalker,” I offered nonchalantly with what I hoped to be a charming glint in my eye as I placed my fist on my hip like I had seen in the movies. Yeah I know, Tommy was probably howling with laughter right now watching me like this but _chicks like that shit, Tommy!_

Ali lowered her gaze. She was trying to hide it but I could see she was blushing, every single freckle on her face glowing red; it was easy for her to blush, with those cheeks.

“Could you now…”

“If you want me to,” I said smiling the sweetest smile I could muster. My other girls used to say I had perfect teeth; I was flashing those perfect teeth right now.

“I don’t want you to be my stalker,” she poked decisively at my chest with a cocky grin. “I want you to be my date. How’s that?”

“Your-” I took a hard gulp. “Your _date?”_

Did I look as ridiculous as my friends -giggling from a distance- made me feel?

“Yeah,” she said casually as if it was nothing to her. “My date.”

“Sure,” I shrugged trying to sound aloof. “Is Friday cool?” I wouldn’t let her choose. Never let a girl choose or she’ll make you wait for ages.

“Yeah. Friday’s cool,” she answered. “You know where I live, right?”

“Encino Hills, right down the road. Pediment, square pillars - your parents teach Ancient Greek history or something?” I joked.

“No,” she said wrapping her arm around her neck and pushing her elbow to stretch. “But my mom loves Ancient Rome. Talked my father into building our house to look like the Pantheon or something, he never forgave her for that,” she laughed.

“Awww I’m sorry, it’s a beautiful house,” I said. I wanted to make her feel good.

“Mmm. It’s alright I guess,” she replied glancing around absent-mindedly. “Beautiful houses with beautiful parents and beautiful children inside. Squeaky clean and picture-perfect.”

“Yeah I guess… Friday then!” I cheered. The guys were already chatting impatiently, I could see them out of the corner of my eye and I hated making them wait. “Is seven okay?”

“Yeah it’s okay,” she said tilting her head on the side and I swear that was the most adorable smile she had ever given me. “Where are we going?”

“Oh you’ll find out,” I winked confidently and grabbed the opportunity to steal the ball from her with a punch. She gave a yelp and broke into a hysterical giggle. I took a few steps back smiling (yeah I had mastered that technique by now, how to do it without tripping - practice is everything).

“I’ll be seeing you, Ali Mills,” I yelled for all to hear, pointing at her.

“What, you know my name as well? Gosh, you _are_ a stalker,” she shook her head but I could tell she was flattered that I knew so much about her.

“C’mon, you love it,” I said as I juggled the ball in my hands.

“Yeah sure I do,” she said sarcastically but, man, was she turning red like an apple; maybe it was the sun, maybe it was me, I don’t know. All I know is I love apples and suddenly I was feeling so thirsty, so damn thirsty in the sweltering heat.

“Bye Ali,” I said, hoping I wasn’t grinning like an idiot.

 _“Bye Aliiii,”_ she mimicked my voice as she turned her back to me and ran to join her friends on the benches.

 

***

“Gee, I’ve never been here before.”

A doll. I was dating a porcelain doll. End of story.

She was dressed in a cute pink dress and her white ankle socks with the lace frill were driving me _insane_. She had her hair tied up in a ponytail and her light brown eyes, a tint of mascara on her long eyelashes, looked even bigger as she stared at the huge slide of Golf n’ Stuff. “Whoa, is there… water in there?”

“Yeah, c’mon, don’t tell me you’ve never seen a water slide before.”

“No…” she said kicking away a pebble, “it’s not something my parents would take me to when I was a kid.”

“C’mon, you mean you never went to an amusement park? I don’t believe you.”

“Oh I did, it’s just that some attractions… Well let’s just say my parents thought they were too dangerous for me. They would always tell me the story about the girl who fell off the ferris wheel.”

“You’re afraid of ferris wheels? Come _on,”_ I protested. It was my intention to be stranded with her on top of that wheel all along, and her stupid parents had filled her brain with phobias. My plan was ruined.

“Oh I’m not afraid of them anymore. It’s just that I don’t usually go to amusement parks with my dates.”

I stopped walking and turned to look at her; I desperately wanted to ask her about her “dates”, how many she had before me, but I had to change the subject because it was eating me alive. I shouldn’t let her know I cared so much, I had to think of something fast. “Where do you go then?” I said casually.

“Oh I don’t know…” she shrugged, “a beach, a bar, the movies, stuff like that.”

“Wait a minute, your dates took you to _bars?”_ I was genuinely shocked.

 _“_ Yeah. C’mon, they drank, I didn’t, I’d get a Coke or something,” she explained like it was the silliest thing in the world.

I was feeling numb and confused. And way too young. What the fuck, what was wrong with me, why did she make me feel so small and unimportant all of a sudden?

“How… how old were those guys anyway? I mean did you, like, date _old_ guys?”

She furrowed her brow. “Not ‘old’,” she corrected me, suddenly wary of my questions, “Old- _er._ Johnny, are you jealous?”

What a slap in the face, that chick surely didn’t mince her words. “I’m – I’m not jealous,” I stuttered shoving my hands in my pockets. “Jealousy is for the weak and those who don’t trust their women.”

I remembered my mom telling that to Sid once, it was after they had a long fight; I guess she wasn’t exactly ‘telling’ him that, she was mumbling it between sobs. Still trying to remember if she had a black eye or not.

_I’d never hurt you, Ali, I’d never lay one finger on you. I’d never-_

“Heyyyy who said I was your woman?” Ali protested elbowing me in the ribs; this time her blow was gentler.

We stopped at the counter of the ferris wheel and I paid for our tickets.

“You’re right. Technically you’re not even a woman yet,” I retorted, ready for any verbal sparring with her as we walked into the cabin and fastened our seatbelts. I was determined to make her feel as young as I did. I had to. “You’re a girl. A beautiful witty girl, but let’s face it, not exactly a woman.”

“Not a woman, huh…” Ali said with a voice full of irony as the wheel started moving. “Don’t make me prove you wrong tonight.” Her lips curved into a suggestive smirk. “How much do you know about girls anyway?”

I shrugged. “Not enough I guess. Care to teach me?” I provoked her, my hands buried deep in my pockets. I wasn’t going to touch her that night, not unless she begged me for it.

“It depends…” she murmured raising her brows indifferently. “Are you a good student?”

“A student is only as good as his teacher,” I replied and gave her my most mysterious look. I had heard that quote somewhere but didn’t remember where. If this was a battle of wits-

“I love it when you do that,” she cooed, her voice soft and mellow. “That thing with your mouth-” she breathed staring at my lips.

_Okay._

She knew how much I wanted her.

She knew it, I couldn’t hide.

She knew how to catch me unawares and take my breath away.

She had just confessed there was something about me that she loved and I had no idea what it was and I desperately wanted her to love it even more, whatever it was.

“When I do what?”

“That little smirk of yours,” she said dreamily tracing the side of my mouth with her thumb. “You just did it. Just now. I’ve noticed, only the right corner of your lips curls up when you’re being a smartass or sarcastic - or when you’re trying to hide your enthusiasm like you’re doing now. Which you can’t by the way because your pupils are dilated and your eyes are so blue that I can _see_ it, even in the dark. You know, sometimes your eyes are so blue they’re almost violet.” I swear I could feel her eyes caressing my lips now.  “I like that smirk, Johnny, it’s so you, and I wonder what it’s like waking up to that tiny wrinkle bracketing your lips.”

“You want to find out?” I purred as I stretched my arm across the back of her seat, barely touching her shoulder with the tips of my fingers. I knew that light tickling sensation would give her chills and make her want more even if I was barely touching her. I didn’t have to fondle her to make her want me like other guys did, not really. All I had to do was let her covet the proximity and wait for her to make her move. Not many guys knew how to do that.

I did.

“I don’t know. How many girls have woken up to that cute wrinkle so far?” she said in a low husky voice, her eyelids heavy, her eyes wet and wanting.

“None,” I sighed in her ear as I swiped my fingers across her knee, barely reaching underneath the rim of her dress.

“You can’t be serious…” she whispered as her gaze fell on my crotch. I tried to hold myself; no reason to let her know she was making me hard just by looking between my legs. Her eyes - those heavy lids, that dreamy look- felt like curious wandering fingers on my growing manhood.

“I’m very serious,” I replied licking my lips. She ran her fingers through my bang, exposing my sweaty forehead to the wind.

“So I’ll be your first?” she said with a voice soft and playful as a kitty, scooting closer to me, her cheeks and lips redder than cherries, ready to be devoured.

“It depends,” I teased. “Do you want to wake up to my cute wrinkle?” I said gentling her cheek with the back of my finger.

_Nothing more. Just a finger._

She sighed and closed her eyes. I was getting there. She was as ready as I was.

“I want to wake up to _all_ of you,” she whispered in my ear and the hotness of her breath made me turn to her as my lips searched for hers.

_Those heavenly lips. That playful tongue making me want to cry for more._

But I didn’t cry out. I was moaning. Moaning heavily in her mouth.

I softly cupped her shoulders with both hands and my fingers slid under her pink straps. Correction, I didn’t even know if it was the dress’s straps, my head was spinning so fast that I couldn’t tell if I had caught bra straps as well – those were supposed to be harder, thicker, right?

_…Right?_

I kept my eyes closed and spread my fingers over the back of her shoulders - that was her bra alright. It turned me on, touching her underwear, knowing I had control over it, knowing she was giving me access to it. I’d rip it apart if I had to. I knew she would make me do that. She would _want_ me to do that.

Her mouth was so wet and soft and I wondered idly if other parts of her body were wet for me as well and how soft and accepting she would feel when I’d finally enter her. I wanted to find out with my fingers, that question was burning me, but our cabin would soon reach the ground before it rose back up, and people were watching. Instead I kept kissing and filling her mouth with everything I had. She wasn’t as hesitant as I was – the moment we reached the highest peak of the wheel her hand searched blindly for my crotch. She knew now I was hard, there was no shame in it. I groaned helplessly and leaned back on my seat as I spread my legs to give her access to all of me. I had never felt bigger or harder in my entire life and her persistent hand was making me want to explode right there, on those tiny seats. Everything was so hot so wet so- oh...

Oh god.

I knew I couldn’t hold it much longer.

“M-maybe we should take this elsewhere…” I murmured through her wet kisses.

“Where?” she sighed, her eyes still shut as she kissed and licked the corners of my lips and that wrinkle she loved so much.

“My car. A dark alley, a remote beach, the hills, wherever, I’ll take you anywhere, I don’t care.”

 _“Take me,”_ she repeated with a cheeky smile. “I like the sound of that.”

A new surge of blood in my groin. _God,_ she was killing me, she would finish me off right there I swear.

“I’m sure you do,” I said squeezing her against my chest. “Come here…”

That moment there was nothing else in the world but her body curled up in my arms and her lips all over my face and her hands everywhere and in my lower back and in places they shouldn’t be, places you wouldn’t expect a girl to explore, and that ferris wheel going round and round making us feel like two castaways in a boat drifting in the wide ocean with not a soul in sight.

                                                           

                                                                        ***

 

I kept my palm firmly on her knee as I drove like crazy, my other hand on the wheel. Many times I ran over a bump on the road or a pothole, sometimes I even crossed a yellow light but I didn’t care, I was feeling dangerous, I was ready for anything that night. She would give an excited giggle whenever I ran faster making the engine roar underneath her perfect shiny shoes.

I turned on the radio.

_I'm wishing to God you're gonna say you miss me._

_I'm crossing my fingers that you say you're gonna kiss me._

_Tell me what you want._

_Tell me what you want._

God, I loved Zebra. I loved those sick guitars.

And I loved Ali sitting next to me, anticipating silently my next move, waiting to see my love nest of choice, the quietest most isolated place on earth. I loved her pink polished nails resting on the lace frill of her short dress and her chest heaving and her bosom ready to burst as I caught its reflection in the mirror that I had turned enough to be able to see her - honestly I didn’t give a shit anymore what was going on in the road behind me - and I loved her knees parting whenever I reached for her hand and squeezed it. She intertwined her fingers with mine, rubbing my knuckles on her inner thigh suggestively, leading my hand underneath the fabric just enough to drive me insane, and then she’d let go. I loved her fingers between my fingers and I loved the warmth of her skin under that dress and I loved catching her eyes in the mirror, staring at me, eating me up.  

I loved Ali, period.

 

I pulled the brake at the edge of a hill overlooking the quietest part of the Leo Carrillo beach – the coast would stretch for miles and miles but I knew just the place to take my babes for an undisturbed make-out session under the stars. I never went too far with those girls, I didn’t feel like I should. But with Ali…

Everything felt different with Ali.

She pulled the band from her ponytail and ruffled her hair.

“You look beautiful no matter what, Ali…” I reassured her.

“I thought you said I’m not a woman yet,” she teased. “And I don’t want to look like a girl.”

“Girl, woman, I don’t care, come here…” I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and pulled her close.

She didn’t just come “close”. She straddled me.

Her warm weight on my manhood was pure heaven. I slid my hands under her dress and cupped her bottom. That naughty mouth was teasing my lips again and she started rocking back and forth, rubbing my parts with her hot wet center. The radio played a Speedwagon song, I don’t remember what, maybe it was “I can’t fight this feeling anymore”.

“Do you want me to turn it off?...” I slurred through her kisses.

“No,” she sighed nipping at my lower lip, “Leave it. I like it.”

“Wanna go to the back? We’ll be more comfortable there.”

“Sure.”

We settled on the back seat and she unzipped her dress pulling it over her shoulders. I just sat there, dumbfounded, staring at her breasts filling up her bra. She bit her lip teasingly. “Wanna help me take it off?”

She turned her back on me and I unhooked it easily – Bobby had “borrowed” his sister’s bra once and we all practiced on it. We had a good laugh with that and look at me now, a bra expert.  

She removed it and turned to face me. Her nipples were practically staring at me. Her breasts were the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

That big smile spread across her face again. “Now your turn.”

She didn’t wait for me to undress; she unbuttoned my shirt, her eyes glistening in the dark, and stopped to marvel at my chest and abs. She ran her fingers over my hard-earned muscles. “I want to see all of you,” she continued unbuckling my belt, “c’mon”.

When I was down to my briefs she didn’t wait, she yanked the waistband down saying I had a lot to learn; she took my hand and placed it on her breast.

I had never touched a naked boob before. It was like warm fragrant dough (her whole body smelled like flowers) and tiny precious sighs escaped her lips whenever my fingers brushed over her nipple. It was an amazing sensation making her feel good, seeing her react to my touch. I gave that nipple a light squeeze and she let out a whimper; my cock twitched at the sweet sound.

She put her arms around me and pulled me down with her, wrapping her legs around my hips, just the way I dreamed it would be like when I watched her cheerleading, just like I had been dying to do for so long. “Do you have a condom?” she murmured.

“Yeah I have a condom,” I blurted out nervously, “I-I have lots of condoms, here-“

“Hey, slow down, stud!” she joked. “One is enough. For now.”

I laughed and she kissed my smile.

I got up again and as I ripped the condom’s wrapper she pushed me back gently to lean with my back on the door. My stomach was trembling underneath her touch. There was another song playing now, "Heat of the moment” by Asia.

She licked her palm and wrapped her agile fingers around my dick, stroking me, making me harder than before. She seemed to enjoy watching me as I breathed heavily. She then took the condom from my hand and placed it on the head, rolling the rubber all the way down my shaft.

I couldn’t believe she had just done that. I couldn’t believe we were doing this. I couldn’t believe she was my girl.

She laid on her back again and as I crouched over her she took my hand and placed it between her legs. “I want you to touch me first…”

I tried to push one finger inside her but she squeezed my wrist, stopping me. “Nuh-uh, that’s not the way I want you to do it. Most guys think this is it, that all they have to do is enter a girl with whatever they find and she’s ready. Not true.”

“What do you mean?” I was baffled – and sweating, and dying to fuck her.

“Here, let me show you…” she said twisting my wrist a little and placing the heel of my palm just above her entrance. “Sometimes it’s better to touch a girl down there with a wider surface and make circular moves, like that, that’s it – that’s----ooooh…”

I was rubbing her intimate parts slowly, attentively, just like she told me to and the noises she was making were so very gratifying. She was biting her lip and writhing underneath my touch and I felt like a king as I was getting to know how to please her. She grabbed me by the shoulders and pulled me down and her kiss was hotter than before, her touch fervent. She opened her legs wide, shifting her pelvis underneath me so I would feel all her hotness opening up for me and that moment I just couldn’t help myself; I squeezed myself into her, probing her opening, and the more I pushed the more she welcomed me until I was completely buried inside her, making her moan with pleasure.

_She was mine at last. Ali Mills was mine._

I was making her mine with each push, each thrust, and I would never let her go, not as long as I lived.

She dag her nails into my back and cried out, and the more I pushed the more she cried. I lifted up my eyes as I tried to catch my breath and peered through the window. It was getting foggy from our panting and sweating but I could still see the sky; it was filled with stars.

_Just like the stars falling from her mouth whenever she laughed._

_Just like the glow in the dark stars stuck on my bedroom ceiling._

That moment I knew I could ride her all night.

And I did.


End file.
